Black hole plague!
by Muk master
Summary: Lash gets her hands on the T-virus!
1. The Black hole plague!

Alrighty, my first fanfic ever, I do hope it's not gonna suck! First of the disclaimer: I've been reading fanfics for 5 years and this question still bugs me. Why do we need disclaimers? Really, who would think that a dumber than average, Swedish, farmer boy like me would own stuff like advance wars or resident evil? Anyway, I don't. This is my Advance wars/Resident evil crossover. Read on CO's!  
  
Victory march: Hey bro, you writing a fanfic?  
  
Muk master: Yup!  
  
Victory march: Cool!  
  
Chapter 1: Outbreak  
  
Wars world is a big place with many different countries. The grand and glorious plains of Orange star with its cheerful and happy people! The proud, cold, forest lands of Blue moon which has suffered much harshness but still stands so strong! The mighty, warm, beautiful islands and mountains of Yellow comet that always puts the well being of their civilians in first hand! And of course the rich and prosperous lands of Green earth whom you can always trust to back you up when trouble shows its ugly face! But there is one country that's not so peaceful and friendly!  
  
Black hole is a slowly decaying, war crazy, dark land that probably gave this world its name since they somehow seem to be the cause of every war ever to shake the continents. They were once led by the immensely powerful and evil alien lord Sturm, but some time ago Sturm lost a great war against all the other countries and was in the end betrayed and killed by his closest henchmen Hawke, who now has the Black hole army at his command.  
  
At this very moment, things are happening in the Black hole citadel where Hawke and his generals Flak, Lash and Adder have taken refuge.  
  
"May I ask you why you're experiments are taking such time Lash?" Hawke asked with a frown. He knew Lash was currently working with something big that would probably change the history of Wars world, and he was getting quite impatient with the seemingly endless wait for results.  
  
Lash was currently looking at some results she printed from an early experiment on the subject. They were in a big lab-like room with great tubes filled with green liquid stored up around the walls.  
  
"Sorry Hawke, it's just that...! I've never worked with bio-weapons before. This is all so new to me."  
  
"I never did catch were you got this idea from in the first place."  
  
Lash turned around with an impish smile. "Oh, that! Well some loser company from Blue moon called Umbrella originally came up with the whole idea. But when they told the bearded old geezer who runs that dry, old heap-of-dirt-slash-nation he became furious. Apparently he considered bio-weapons to be a sick, twisted method of war that should never be used; he would make sure of it!"  
  
Hawke turned his gaze to the tubes around the room. "My guessing is he failed!"  
  
"Your guessing is correct! When those Umbrella low-lives's found out about this they were terrified. They had put all their resources into this single project and now Olaf was about to put them out of business," Lash said and added with a grin, "Sooo, they turned to us."  
  
"He he, I can see were this is going!"  
  
"They asked Adder for help but him and Flak crashed their place and had anything they found useful stolen. Then they had those Umbrella goons killed, blew up their labs, yadda, yadda, yadda, end of story."  
  
"And then the wunderkid of Black hole got her hands on some new weapon plans."  
  
"Now that is scary," Flak said walking in to the room, carrying a tube of green-yellowish liquid. "Lash you're the creepiest person I know, and that's Adder included."  
  
"I heard that!" Adder's voice could be heard from the next room.  
  
"Bite me Flak, put that tube over there with the others." Lash sneered.  
  
Hawke looked over the room, "What exactly is this new, unbeatable weapon suppose to do?" he walked over to the wall and put his hand to the smooth glass of one of the tubes.  
  
"Well," Lash said "it's supposed to bring people back from the dead"  
  
Hawke looked at her sceptically, "And how exactly is that going to help me conquer the world."  
  
"How about we isolate Black hole from the rest of the world and then spread this plague in the other countries?" Lash suggested.  
  
"No, that's too risky," Hawke grumbled. "The plague may spread back here somehow and we would end up killing ourselves off. Besides, those foes of ours shouldn't be underestimated, I'm quite sure they would somehow find a cure."  
  
"Oh dammit! What do you suggest we do then, fearless leader?"  
  
"I'm still thinking."  
  
"Oh why bother," Lash sighed, "Hey Flak, be careful over there, the floors all slippery."  
  
Flak was currently putting the green-yellowish tube down at the other side of the room. "Whatcha say?" he managed to stutter, right before he, of course, slipped and crashed both himself and his fragile cargo into the tubes on the wall. This of course, caused an explosive chain reaction that smashed every tube in the room.  
  
Lash was just staring wide-eyed at the chaos with her mouth agape, till she finally came to her senses and quickly uttered; "Toddles" before throwing herself out of the room, the large doors closing behind her.  
  
Hawke, who had been lost in thought until the tubes exploded around him, was also grasping the situation. He could feel the green liquid run over his feet on the floor and see how the liquid was quickly turning into green, viral mist that covered the entire lab. Yet he just grinned.  
  
"Ha!!! It will take more than that to kill me of, BLACK WAVE "  
  
And dark forces immediately radiated from his hands, surrounding him and mixing with the mist, yet the virus still got to him.  
  
"I will not die here, not yet!"  
  
He could feel how the viral effect was spreading trough his body, yet he refused to give in. He gathered his powers trying hard not to faint, there was something wrong here, this overdose should have killed him already, and... was he growing stronger? Then all went black.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
The big iron doors slowly opened, and Lash poked her head in. "Um, Hawke! You still alive... or something?"  
  
Adder walked into the room behind her, looking around the ex-lab with slight amusement. "Seriously Lash, what did you keep in here? It stinks!"  
  
"Well, at least my T-virus is gone, it can't stay airborne for very long"  
  
"Anyway, I suppose we'll just have to find and bury lord Hawke now, don't we?"  
  
"Oh, man! I can't believe I just killed my boss of, who's gonna sign my pay checks now?"  
  
Adder gave her a big, evil grin. "Well since Hawke is dead, and I was his second in command, I guess that means that I am now the lord and leader of the Black hole arm..."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, old friend."  
  
Both Adder and Lash flew half a meter up the air and squeaked in surprise at the voice from behind them. They turned around only to be met with a nightmare version of their fearsome leader Hawke. Dark cold eyes looked down upon them, he was pale, almost white in the face and his hair seemed slightly longer and much more spiky.  
  
"Hawke!!! Um, we, well, about the whole taking over Black hole thing!" Adder looked even more pale than usually.  
  
Hawke merely gazed at his palms. "Not now Adder, I'll bark at you later, right now I'm in to much of a good mood to be wasting my time with you."  
  
Lash was dumbfounded. "What happened to you Hawke? You look all different."  
  
"To be honest I don't know myself, but I assume that your T-virus enchanted with my powers had a somewhat unique effect on my body. To be honest, I have never felt more alive in all my life."  
  
Lash couldn't help but to smile. "Well that's ironic, since you look more dead now than ever before. And I haven't seen you smile like that since Adder dropped his mascara in the toilet."  
  
Adder hissed like a snake. "That wasssn't funny, Lash! Anyway, what do you plan on doing now, lord Hawke?"  
  
"Hahaha...! Glad you ask, Adder! I think I'll demonstrate my little upgrade to some of our old friends. What do you think Flak?"  
  
A big, lurking figure dragged itself out of the shadows, its entire body seemed to be pulsating. However, the huge chin and pumped muscles could not be mistaken, it was Flak alright.  
  
"Flak!!!" Lash cried out, "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Adder simply stuttered, "Oh... my...god...!"  
  
Hawke turned to his newly improved associate. "Well then Flak, nemesis of the Wars world, who do you think should be the first to experience death as we have?"  
  
The brute grumbled, "Orange S.T.A.R.S.!"  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Well, that's my first fanfic! I hope I didn't disappoint y'all. I have no idea whatsoever of were this story is going so if got any ideas or just wanna nice to me, please send me your reviews. =3 Well I'm out, till we meet again! Take care! 


	2. The plague spreads!

Very well, I'm back for some reason.

I don't know why I'm writing this stuff since I'm no good at it.

Disclaimer: Don't own advance wars or resident evil. =P

Here's the next chappie anydangway!

Chapter 2: The plague spreads

"Tell me again why we have to do this!" Andy was mighty tired as he and Sami were driving down the road. "Couldn't Nell have sent Max instead?" The two of them had been sent to investigate a small city at the outskirts of Orange star. The city had sent alarming reports about a strange disease and people whose gone mad and started biting other people, really sick stuff.

Sami turned to him, "Max was busy, he's currently in another region to investigate a case quite alike this one." She turned her eyes back on the road. They had been driving for hours and were finally closing up to their goal.

Andy was in a bad mood,"This sucks! ´´sigh´´ I was just about to finish Final fantasy X back at the HQ" He slumped down in his seat, sighing once more.

Sami was getting annoyed with her fellow COs whining, "Oh, come on Andy! You can finish that stupid video game of yours anytime after were done with this. Don't be such a sourpuss!"

"Yeah alright, I suppose! Hey the city is coming into view!"

The sight was not pretty. Half the windows in all the houses were smashed, the walls of pretty much every building was covered with bullet holes or dried blood and the street was filled with crashed cars, vomit and burning stuff. Not a soul could be seen anywhere and the blood red sun was going down by the horizon.

Andy was dumbfounded, "Wow! Who's the fool who impersonated Grand theft auto all over this place? It's completely thrashed."

"I don't understand," Sami whispered to herself, "Nell told me she had sent a group of soldiers to investigate the matter, they should be here to meet up with us."

"Well, maybe they got hungry! There's a restaurant over there, let us go stuff ourselves Sami!"

"In a place like this there's no way I'm ordering anything to eat. Get serious Andy, we gotta find the men Nell sent to aid us."

Andy put on a big, innocent face and turned to her grinning, "Maybe they'll have some chocolate!"

Sami seemed lost in thought for a split second and then sighed, "Fine, get inside and order something! I'll park the car and be right with you."

"Okay!" Andy jumped out of the car and strolled into the restaurant.

The place was just as thrashed as everything else in this city. Most tables were turned over and all the windows were shattered. The restaurant was empty, not one customer, nothing.

"Wow," Andy exclaimed, "These guys are gonna get busted when a health inspector drops in." as he moved over to the disk. "Hello!!! Anyone here?"

There was some rumbling behind the counter and then someone rose from behind it. A horrifyingly pale man with blood running down his chin and shirt and empty white eyes.

Andy however seemed rather unmoved by this, "Oh, hi there! I'd like to order two hamburgers with some drinks and if you got anything chocolaty I'll take that to."

The man didn't seem to listen, instead he started moving towards Andy at slow pace with his arms reaching out for him shakily. "Uuuueeeaaahhh"

Andy was slightly taken aback, "Okeeey, but I'm still gonna need that chocolate Y'know!"

At this time Sami entered the restaurant and stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape.

Andy, who was barely standing out of reach to the strange man, turned around, "Hey Sami, I don't think this guy is feeling to well!"

Sami finally came to her senses, "Andy you dumbass, get down!" as she lifted her rifle and pointed it to him:

Andy grasped the situation in half a second, She's gonna kill me for not getting her the chocolate "Eeeep, show mercy!" Andy ducked, holding his hands over his head.

Sami fired away and ripped the pale mans chest and head to pieces, where after he fell permanently dead to the floor. She walked over to her companion, "Hey, Andy! You alright?"

Andy was hugging his knees and shaking like leaf, "Mommy!" he whimpered.

"Stop that and get up, we gotta get out of here!"

Andy was still shivering but pushed himself to his feet, "Oh, man! I can't believe you just killed the poor guy, were never gonna get our food now."

"Calm down Andy, he was already dead."

Andy looked at her as if she'd grown another head, "Dead!? Sami, maybe you should lie down for a while! You see, dead people don't walk around and take orders in restaurants."

"You twerp! I know what a dead guy looks like, I've seen hundreds of 'em up close, and that guy was definitely dead!"

"Well then if he was dead, why was he up and walking?"

"That's what I'd like to know!"

Andy suddenly freaked out and started waving his arms around like a madman, "Oh my god!!! This is just like that horror movie ´Return of the dead. Were all gonna die!"

"Your overreacting Andy, I'm sure there aren't many like these out there!"

And as if on que the door to the restaurant burst open and a horde of walking dead stumbled inside. They crashed in a heap on the floor and tangled with each other for a few seconds until they could get back on there feet and started moving towards the young COs.

Andy turned irritated to Sami, "Yeah, sure! No more of them, eh!"

"Can it and follow me," Sami dragged him over to some stairs. She read rooftop from the sign above it, "These stairs leads to the roof, we can make a better stand there, come on!"

They ran up the stairs out on the roof, where they slammed the rooftop door shut and locked it. Sami immediately started searching around the roof, "There must be something here we can jam the door with!"

Andy threw her his wrench, "Here, will this do?"

"Andy, you're a genius!" She exclaimed and jammed the door, which was now being rammed from the other side, with it.

"Yeah, I know! It's strange how few people ever realise that," he said as he strolled over to the edge of the roof and looked down, "Uhm, Sami! I think you should take a look at this!"

"What now? We should concentrate on our defence instead of...! What the crap!!!"

Zombies were stalking out of every house and alley and moving in masses towards the restaurant. They were countless, hundreds of them moving like a wave into the restaurant. Moaning, grunting and gurgling they were massing up in the streets.

Andy was once again shaking, "I think I can guess what happened to the soldiers who were supposed to meet us." The banging on the door was getting louder and more frequent, "They'll be coming through the door any second now!" He looked around franticly to find a way to escape when until, "Hey Sami, check this out! It's one of those lines you hang laundry on! I think we can use this to swing ourselves across the street, Tarzan style!

Sami seemed somewhat saddened but quickly put on a big smile, "I think you're right Andy! Still, that line won't hold two people at the same time."

At this point the door to the roof was rammed open and zombies started flooding out.

"Uh, what are you saying Sami?"

Sami untied the line and put it in Andy's hands, "I'm saying good luck Andy!"

"What?! What do you mea...?" And with that she pushed him of the roof, "Wait, nooo, Saaamiiiiii!!!!" He yelled as he swung across the street and in through a window at the hotel on the other side.

She stood there for a few seconds, "Please survive Andy, you need to warn the others about this." Before turning around and standing face to face with the horde of undeads who were surrounding her.

"Well then, I guess I have two options! I will either fight my way through you guys or get killed trying," She pointed her machinegun to them and reloaded it, "Either way I'm going to enjoy every minute of it!!!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ok, the second chapter is finished!

I'd like to say thanks to Victory march, my little sis, for her support and to master Foulds for the same reason. Also I'm going to try and answer Mr Foulds questions, so here goes!

Well in the last chapter Flak was carrying around on a big tube with different colour than the other tubes. This was a different kind of T-virus that Lash had created but never tested. When Flak crashed the tubes he poured the stuff all over himself, making him immediately mutate into a Nemesis project thingy. As for Hawke, he should have been killed by the virus, yes, but when he used his black wave ability to defend himself he somehow melded himself with the virus. Thus becoming physically more powerful and gaining the ability to control people who'd been zombiefied. You'll see for yourself later in the story!

I think that's all for now so I guess I should start writing the next chapter!

Till we meet again, mates!!!


	3. Trying to escape!

Don't own Advance wars or Resident evil!

Okey dokey, I'm back! First out I wish to thank those of you who have reviewed, I would simply be nothing without you guys! And with my gratefulness shown I'd like to continue the story. Please read on my dark soul mates!

Chapter 3: Trying to escape

Andy was still dizzy after his little crashing through the window. He had a few cuts and scrubs but didn't seem to have taken any serious damage from the fall. He wasn't completely sure of what just happened.

"Owwwh, that hurt! What the heck did I manage to mess up now?" Then it all came back to him, "Wait a minute, zombies, hunted, my wrench, SAMI!!!" He rushed to the window and looked out, up to the restaurant rooftop, but it was quiet and abandoned.

"Dammit Sami, please be alright! I would have been happy to have risked falling down if only you would have come with me. How am I gonna be able to live with myself now?" He stood there with his arms crossed for a while, brooding, and then walked out the door to the hallway muttering to himself, "If she's still alive I'm gonna get her some chocolate to make up for it."

The hallway seemed free of zombies, although most doors to the different rooms were either broken down or jammed shut and the air was filled with the stench of blood and decay. "Hmmm, I think the coast is clear." Andy started sneaking down the hallway seemingly without a problem.

That is until someone or something started banging on one of the jammed doors right next to him and gave away some disturbing, growling sounds.

"Eeek!!! Nobody's home!" Andy yelped as he ran down the hallway at the speed of Adders sideslip and down the stairs then out through a window only to land in a dumpster.

Andy was NOT happy with the situation, "This stinks in so many ways!" he mumbled as he crawled out of the dumpster, "Well, at least now those zombies won't be able to follow my scent, unless they eat garbage as well!"

He peeked out from the alley, scouting around until he saw a weapon store right across the street, with dead people all around it.

"If Sami is still alive that's were she'll be!" He thought to himself as he strolled over the street somewhat discreet.

Walking over the street Andy couldn't help to think, "Man, all of a sudden those zombies are nowhere to be seen. One minute there filling up the street and the next there just gone. It's like there moving from place to place in big numbers as if someone or something was commanding them to." But he waved it of. "Nah, that's probably just a coincidence."

The lock on the door to the weapon store was broken so Andy just walked in, and immediately ducked for cover when someone opened fire against him.

"Take that you twisted scum!!!" a voice could be heard.

Andy desperately waved his hands around screaming, "Don't shot! I'm not dead yet!!!"

"Oh, I'll take care of that!" Then a new voice was heard, "Don't shot Harold, he's still alive!"

"I know, that's what I'm trying to take care off."

"No, I mean he's not a zombie, see for yourself!"

The firing stopped and Andy mustered the courage to take a peek over the counter he had been hiding behind. Three men were standing behind the counter on the other side of the room, one of them was pointing a smoking machine gun at him, "Oh, CO Andy! Sorry about that, I kind of lost it there for a minute."

Andy brushed some dust out of his hair, "Hey no worries, I'm still alive right? Hey, aren't you guys the soldiers who were supposed to meet up with me and Sami back there?"

The third man whose face was hidden behind a gas mask muttered, "Yes we are indeed the unit that CO Nell sent here to assist the two of you, or what's left of it anyway. Speaking of which, where is CO Sami?"

Andy looked down at his feet feeling guilty, "We got separated! I don't even know if she's still alive."

The three soldiers saddened, "Oh, well that was most unfortunate, we could have used her skill and leadership now more than ever!"

Andy looked up, "So what happened to you guys, why didn't you met us at the place we first arrived at in this strange city?"

One of the soldiers stepped up, "Well, when we arrived to this city in the first place it looked pretty much like it does now. With no people around to met us in the middle of the day we of course became suspicious and started searching the area. The rest happened so fast! All of a sudden, in a matter of seconds, every door and window on the street broke open and those bastards started pouring out at us. We opened fire against them to defend ourselves but they wouldn't stay dead until we hit them in the head.

Andy blinked a couple of times and started grinning, "Heh heh, that rhymes! Head, dead!"

The man with the gas mask spoke up, "CO Andy, please concentrate, this is important! During the battle we managed to form a circle and cover for each other to keep those things at bay! That's when that... thing appeared!"

Andy looked confused, "Thing!? What thing?"

"Whatever it was, it was big, violent and strong. It stormed through the undead ranks and headed right for us. We all opened fire against it but it didn't even slow him down!" The masked man sat down, "It killed five of us when it reached us and the rest of us ran for cover. I don't think any of the others made it out of here alive!"

Andy looked dumbfounded. Whatever it was that scared these guys had done a good job with it, "So this thing you mentioned, how does it look like?"

One of the soldiers looked up like if he was gonna say something and then froze and stared out the window. The man with the gas mask looked at him, "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

The soldier who was staring out the window suddenly threw himself over Andy, "CO Andy, get down!!!" Then the window shattered and a huge creature came in through it. The soldier pushed Andy over to the back door, "We'll hold him back! Run, get out of here!"

"Okay!" Andy stuttered out and started running towards the door. Just before leaving he turned around to get a better look at the creature. And he was shocked. That chin, those muscles, that helmet! It couldn't be!

The soldiers emptied their rifles against the big brute. "What are you waiting for? Get out of here NOW!!!" One of the soldiers yell right before the creature impaled him on one of it's strange tentacles.

Andy turned tails and ran, "It's not possible! How could he... why... when... that couldn't have been... Flak!!!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The chapter is finished at last!

Wow, I haven't updated this story in months!

Sorry about that, schools taken up most of my time and I only have access to this computer during the weekends! Victory march, I LOVE MUNAKS and JoeSkipsey, I thank you all greatly for your encouraging Reviews! Ah, my favourite part of the writing! Now I finally get to answer master Foulds questions! Why yes, it is possible that I have misjudged the characters of Andy and Sami, for this I give my most sincere apologies. Now lets see, you ask such difficult questions! When I wrote this story I didn't think all that much about a certain resi game, as a matter of fact I didn't think much at all, I just wrote and hoped I wouldn't get out of line! I'm glad you noticed the Resident evil 3 atmosphere in the restaurant, I like that part specifically! I really do appreciate your constructive criticism, it helps a lot!

I do believe that's all for now, I'll try to get the next chapter up more soon!

Til we meet again!


End file.
